


Sentimentality

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream reflects ... but it's not being sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimentality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



The jetformer sat on a high bluff, watching this miserable planet do its seasonal death display, the leaves shedding from their trees, the grasses browning, and the air growing crisper, more like the release of the atmosphere at his preferred levels.

He'd never admit to sentimentality. Such was for lesser beings. It was too hard to remember that they had seen this place as a mecca of energy, back then. Its organic life forms then had been far more primitive, but the planet held such potential.

Then they'd gotten separated, and no matter what he had tried, he could not find his partner.

Starscream had never wanted to have anything else to do with Earth again. He hated it here, wished only to strip it of the energies and go home.

When the bright red leaf fluttered into his open palm, he certainly didn't let it hit his Spark with emotion. He didn't crush his hand closed in a futile effort to banish memories. No, he did not think of Skyfire in that bright red, in this place, the wind cutting across his optics to sting them.

Sentimentality was for lesser creatures.


End file.
